Revenge of Maneshi
by Loper42
Summary: I, Edmund Pevensie, never thought I would go to war again. I never even thought I would fall in love. Its funny how life can take unexpected turns. Originally titled "Edmund's Quest"
1. Prologue

A/N: **Edit:** I completely changed the prologue. It does not affect the rest of the story. Please feel free to read to your hearts content.

**Prologue**

I never thought I would fall in love. It always seemed ridiculous to me. I've always imagined people falling all over each other with googly eyes and pet names like: "teddy bear" and "Misses Perfect" and "Gootchie Goo." I mean, who talks like that?

Of course, I never thought I would be a king either—but I am.

I'm not the best king. I nearly lost my throne twice. You already know about the first time. I thinks its over-dramatized a bit, but basically Aslan defeats the White Witch with his lion chomps and the 100 year winter ends. Great, isn't it? The winter is over—everyone should celebrate.

And we do celebrate—every single year.

Anyway, that was the first time. But Narnia was in danger a second time. Aslan didn't come to rescue us this time. We weren't fighting talking animals, a witch, or even an hundred year winter. We were fighting one man—a cunning man with a heart for revenge.

At that time, I was an 18 year old king, who was beginning to get used to being a king. Mind you, I was still a young man. Honestly, I had no idea that the fate of Narnia rested in my hands—until later anyway.

I'm glad no one told me. I might have run away and hid in a corner. I'm not a coward, but falling in love is scary. Not to mention that fighting an entire nation is scary. And to top it all off, I had no help.

Well, that isn't exactly true. I had a small amount of help. My siblings were on vacation you see.

Let's be honest though, I didn't know anything. I was up against someone far more cunning, ruthless, and hard-hearted. And who was I? I was one young man in a world of evil. What real difference could I make? What can anyone do to defeat evil?

Its hard to say what to do, but I will tell you what happened.

I warn you, I'm not much of a story-teller and this story will get messy. Even if I do jump around a bit—I promise I won't leave anything out.

I'm going to start from the beginning. It all began with my 18th birthday.

A/N: I hope everyone likes it. Please review if you like the prologue.


	2. The Birthday Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. Sorry to all the hopefuls out there.

**CH1—Birthday Surprise – 3 Months Ago.**

"Edmund." Warm covers. "Wake up." But sleep was good. "Ed!" The silky smooth pillow was like—

"EDMUND!" Something hard smacked me in the face.

I shot up and glared around the room to see a wide eyed Lucy with a small smirk. No more sleep for me.

"What's wrong?"

"Come on." She tugged on my arm, but I refused.

"Lucy, I was sleeping."

Lucy pulled even harder. "But, you have to see this."

Abruptly, I heard a loud bang like the sound of something breaking-possibly falling.

Lucy's eyes seemed to grow. She let go and I banged my head against the back of the bed. My head throbbed.

"Ow..." I rubbed. "Are you trying to hurt me, Lucy?" She wasn't listening. "Lucy!"

Lucy's eyes sparkled, as she ran out the door yelling, "Ed—Come on. Hurry—"

I sighed. "So, I don't get to sleep in on my BIRTHDAY!" I yelled, as I reluctantly pulled off the covers. I quickly pulled on my shoes and green tunic and ran after her.

The girl was fast. We flew through the corridor and down a flight of stairs, up more stairs, though another set of corridors I had never seen before, and to the throne room. We finally arrived in the center of the four mighty chairs. Just when I thought I would collapse from exhaustion, Lucy stopped. She opened two glass doors with a wide grin on her face.

I froze.

Behind the doors were at least twenty people, each holdings gifts in their hands. Peter, Susan, and Tumnus were among them dressed in fancy garb as opposed to my white smelly pajamas and over worn green tunic.

I almost ran down the corridor and back to my room. For one, I probably looked like I just woke up. And two, it was my birthday. Being the center of attention, well-it wasn't my favorite pastime in the world.

Peter spoke, with a smug grin on his face. "Today, we celebrate Edmund's eighteenth birthday." He stepped to the side to reveal a giant cake with exactly 18 candles. It was a chocolate cake topped with white and dark chocolates, with strawberries cut like flowers in bloom. Very funny.

Peter walked over towards me as the cake rolled behind him. It stopped inches from me, the flames burning on the candles. "Everyone ready," Peter yelled. "1...2...3..."

All at once, everyone in the room broke into a chorus "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you-" My cheeks were burning. "Happy Birthday, King Edmund–Happy birthday to you!"

I attempted a laugh. "Thanks, thanks a lot guys." I mumbled.

"Anytime." Peter whacked me in the shoulder.

"Blow them out." Susan said, coming over with her emerald green dress. She looked prettier than usual, which wasn't saying much since she was considered the most beautiful woman in Narnia. No one seemed to mention that Narnia was mostly inhabited by animals.

"Go on." Lucy squeaked into my right ear. I didn't even know she was behind me.

I sucked in a breath and blew at the 18 candles signifying my continued aging. Every dot of orange went out with one huff. Everyone howled with laughter and clapped happily. One of the short fauns cut a perfectly square slice with an entire flower. He bowed and handed to me.

I scarfed the food down. It tasted heavenly, especially for breakfast. Peter came over with his own piece of cake. His piece had a spiraling strawberry flower.

"Happy birthday." Peter said again. I supposed it was for emphasis.

"Yeah thanks. Eh—Who's idea was the strawberries ?" I asked, while I inconspicuously tried to grab a strawberry from his slice.

He moved it away. "Mine." He smirked. "I knew you always loved flowers, Ed."

"Funny."

Peter took a bite of his cake. "So, how does it feel to be an adult?"

I glared at him. "The same."

Susan appeared from amongst the few party guests. "Did you tell him?" She said to Peter with a certain spark in her eye. The kind of look she gave before wondering off to decorate the library with a new batch of daisies.

"Tell me what?" I asked throwing the last of the cake in my mouth.

Peter shrugged.

"We're having a party tonight." Susan began, her hands clenched together like a little girl. "And its for you."

I didn't attempt to hide my squirm.

"Edmund, I really need to you look nice." Susan continued. "I know you don't like to dress up but its very important _and_ important people will be there."

"A party." I grumbled. At parties, there was dancing. Not only was I the worst dancer in Narnia, I actually hated dancing.

"Do I have to?" I felt like a nine year old again, except Susan was the parent. At the moment, no one seemed to care I was a king and had rights as a Narnian citizen.

"Yes, you do." She said in her matter of fact voice. "We have already invited guests from the neighboring nations. Why, the people from Calormen will be arriving within the hour. Besides, don't you want to dance with the pretty girls. Its not everyday that you get a chance."

"I just haven't found the right one yet, ok." The red was returning to my cheeks again, but I had to defend myself. Susan had been bothering me about finding a nice girl since the day I turned sixteen. I wasn't sure why. Maybe there was a sign above my head that read: "Single King, in Desperate Need of Wife."

Luckily, Lucy came bounding over to the rescue. She was holding a red box with a perfectly tied golden bow. "Happy birthday." Her eyes were wide and her light blue dress made her float like a cloud.

I glanced around the room. People were everywhere. "Eh—thanks Lucy."

"Open it."

"Well I—"

"Come on, Ed." Peter said, nearly throwing the box into my hands. "It's your birthday after-all."

"Alright, fine then." It wasn't the presents that I didn't like. I loved presents. It was the mushy gushy stuff and Lucy was the queen of mushy.

I unwrapped slowly, not wanting to seem to eager. Beneath the wrapping was a finely carved wooden container with the symbol of a lion roaring. Pulling it open, there were a pair of winter boots. Lucy wasn't known at Cair Paravel for her amazing weaving—that was Susan. But it was impressive. They had so much detail. They were dark brown made of leather rawhide with a crimson strap across the top. Putting them on, the feathers inside were soft and warm. It was like my feet were being soothed by a blanket. And the leather boots weren't too tight or loose. They fit perfectly.

They were fantastic.

"Happy birthday." Lucy wrapped her arms around me. I had never thought she would take to weaving. But she had grown to be a young lady full of surprises.

She pulled away. "I hope you like them. I spent all year on them. Ever since last year, when you said you hated your ruddy boots and that they were too small. I made Susan help too and..."

"Lucy—they're—they're great."

"Really." Lucy's eyes sparkled.

"Yes, thank you." I added, a mushy feeling was coming on.

"Your welcome." She was beaming.

"Alright—alright my turn." Susan said. She handed me a smaller box that was half the size and much thinner. It was wrapped in dark purple—the color of royalty. It had always been Susan's favorite color.

Inside was a book. There wasn't anything written on it but white empty paper. "I figured you could use a journal." Susan explained, "Your always writing things in your books and I'd much rather you write them in here, then in_ The History of Talking Beavers _or _Archery for Fauns_."

I smiled. "Oh, but that ruins all the fun." Susan rolled her eyes and Peter gave me the look. "Bu—ut, a journal works too. Thank you Susan."

"Your welcome."

She gave me a quick hug and then it was Peter's turn.

I glanced at him. But his hands were bare and I didn't see any wrapped boxes hiding behind trees.

"Its your turn, oh high king. What do you have for me?"

"Well, Ed its a surprise. Follow me." Peter waved his hand.

"You won't even give me a hint." I asked, following him as he smugly led me across the castle. We walked the familiar castle route, through a corridor here, and a staircase there. I noticed the castle was decorated with beautiful flowers and tapestries of gold and red. It was very Narnian I thought.

After ten minutes or so, we arrived at the sparring arena with a parade of followers behind us. Several Narnian warriors stood in the arena with fully body armor.

Typically, I could pick up on the subtleties, but I had no bloody idea what Peter was up to. "So, eh...everyone is going to watch you give me a gift?"

"Not exactly." Peter ushered someone forward. From the crowd of followers, a faun appeared holding a small sword the size of a large dagger. The dagger glinted in the sun with the golden lion emblem and a silver handle.

The faun handed it to me with a slight bow. It was beautiful. The grip fit nicely around my hands. It wasn't so heavy that my arms would fall off, but it was light for quick slashes. Unsheathing the blade, I noticed it had a slight curve like a pirate's sword, but the same sharp point as Rhindon. I had never seen anything like it.

I didn't know how Peter did it, but he had out done himself. Ever since I had begun sword practice, I realized how much better Peter was at the skill. He was a natural and I was subpar. Although, Oreius claimed I just needed the right blade to battle with. Peter seemed to agree, saying something about my arms getting too tired to quickly. I supposed the blade before me was Peter's way of solving that problem.

"Well, what do you think." Peter had a knowing in look in his eyes.

I tried to contain my excitement, I really did. But the words came jumbling through my mouth. "Its just, well, its...its—its fantastic. Is it mine?"

Peter laughed. "Of course its yours, Ed. Its your birthday—remember."

"Oh right," I mumbled, eying the steel blade. I still had no idea how he had created such a brilliant blade. I told myself I would bother him about it endlessly later.

After a moment, I glanced at the spectating fauns, nymphs, and dryads, to the new dagger. I knew what the audience was for. "Can we have a go?"

"I wouldn't have had it any other way," Peter replied.

"Don't worry brother, I won't go easy on you." I grinned. For the first time, I knew I had a small chance of beating my naturally talented and far too modest brother.

The Nyad, Naedia appeared out of the corner. She relayed a message with her melodic voice. "Queen Susan, our guests from Calormen have arrived and their seems to be a dispute regarding the sleeping arrangements."

"I will see to it." Susan bowed. "You boys have fun, but be sure to be back within the hour."

"Yes, mother." I replied. Susan went off to the castle with Naedia leading the way.

Peter unsheathed Rhindon, the sword was always at his side. He looked so knightly with his golden hair and determined look. I pulled out my weapon, having a bit of trouble getting it to unsheath on the first tug.

Being knightly, not an Edmund trait.

Then, we were off. I circled him, my special dagger firmly in my grip. I was looking for a weakness. A point to attack. Oreius had drilled me endlessly about patience in battle.

My feet were poised and ready for action. Peter stepped side to side with a concentraion and precision. My brother was the one swordsman people underestimated, despite his high class status. He never looked menacing, but the moment his sword went crashing through your skull, it was too late. You would be dead.

I stepped from left to right. Peter shifted his sword, his lower side was open. I jumped up to pounce when I heard a faint noise. "Peter...Edmund."

I stopped, it sounded like Mr. Beaver. Mr. Beaver appeared up the hill, bustling towards us. He was still wearing his white pajamas. From the wide eyed look in his eyes, I knew something was wrong.

"Peter, Edmund...its terrible." He sniffed his beaver whiskers as he nearly collapsed in the center of th arena. His breath heaved. "Susan sent me—"

"Is she ok?" Peter asked, with a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. But I could see his hand shake.

"Yes sire—you must—come—and—"

"Mr. Beaver, what happened?"

Mr. Beaver shook his head. I noticed his eyes were bloodshot. He took several long breathes. "Forgive me," He whispered. "I tried to help 'im but I couldn't do anything."

"Who?" I heard my brother say. My throat felt dry.

Mr. Beaver's voice cracked, his eyes fixed onto Peter's. "Oreius." Mr. Beaver swallowed. "Oreius—he's gone. Some—one killed 'im. I found 'im with dagger pierced in his throat." Peter froze, his eyes had a faraway look in them.

Lucy burst into a fit of tears and Tumnus stretched an arm around her. His own face was white, but he held her close.

My hand tightened on the blade. I straightened. "Take us to him." I told him.

I didn't care that it was my birthday. Someone had killed our general, which meant someone was in the castle that didn't belong.

* * *

A/U: The first infamous chapter. Please let me know what everyone thinks. Am I moving to quickly or too slowly? Any constructive criticism is welcomed. I had a particularly good time writing Edmund and his many quirks. Please review. It makes me feel warm and gushy inside. And it encourages me to keep writing.


	3. The Hut

A/U:Alright guys, this chapter really gives a sense of the conflict of the let me know what everyone thinks. Any constructive criticism is welcomed. I had a particularly good time writing Edmund and his many quirks. Please review. It provides more updates and love for everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, but I do own my plot and characters. Funny how things work.

**Chapter 2- The Hut - At Present  
**

"Father, yeah can't leave me fer two weeks." It sounded like a young woman. I didn't recognize her voice, but I could hear the Calormen.

"I have no choice." A deep ragged voice replied. I had definitely never heard his voice before.

I blinked, trying to catch a glimpse of the speakers. The first thing I thought was, I was in a wooden hut.

A wooden hut?

When was I moved to a hut? I didn't remember arriving in the hut. And how in the world did I manage to get taken to the hut.

It was small, maybe the size of half my quarters at Cair Paravel. It smelled faintly of hay and manure. There was one window near the door covered in dust and cobwebs. It was a poorman's house and the hut certainly won the prize for the most unkempt.

I swallowed. I had to find out what happened, but the older man was a problem. He had broad shoulders and muscled arms. He was big enough to throw me twenty feet into the air. His dark eyes were calculating. I knew I would not be poking fights with him or that he would even bother to tell me anything.

I decided to watch the the two dark-skinned strangers. It was better than getting tossed into a window.

"What if he wakes up?" The young woman said. She was about my age with kind green eyes. I thought she seemed much nicer than the broad-shouldered man—the one that looked angry and menacing.

The older man pounded his feet to the corner and whipped around with something reflective in his hand. "If he tries anything...use this." He said, putting the object in her hand. I couldn't make out what it was, but I knew it had to be sharp. Meaning, no escape attempts. "If he doesn't wake up, jus' give 'em some herbs."

The young woman was silent, glancing at the sharp objective in her hand. "What if he gets worse, what if I need ta—"

"He ain't gonna get worse."

"I'm not a doctor."

"That's you're own damn fault." The man's voice rose. "Don't make me tell yeah agin."

The girl sighed, her head lowering.

For a brief moment, his hand swung around a satchel for the road. "I'll be back in two weeks." He said, eyes fixed on the door. "Be sure to feed them horses—"

"Yes, father."

"An' Elaine," He swung his head around, giving her one last look. "Don't let nobody in for no reason. Yeah got it."

"Yes—father." The young woman whispered and the man was gone.

The young woman glanced at the knife, the sharp object placed firmly in her hand. She set it around her belt and adjusted her belt.

Honestly, I couldn't help but feel bad for her. She lived in a small room that smelled like manure and her father treated her like a slave—not the easiest living.

Her head raised. She drifted over to a rotting wooden stool near my hay patch. Almost in a daze, she sat on the dirt floor, taking herbs that looked like long pieces of grass, and crumbled them into a mud-colored bowl. She didn't notice me watching her.

"Looks like some tasty grass." I smirked.

She jumped, the herbs clattering to the floor. "Ye-yer awake." Her hand unconsciously went to the knife on her belt. She pointed the rusted blade at me with a steady hand. It the hand of an experienced swordsman. I knew she wouldn't hesitate to throw the knife. The real question was, was she a killer? No, I decided—far from it.

"Hey, there's no need for that, good lady." I tried to sit up, but a shot of pain went into my chest. It was like a knife piercing me in the gut—ironic.

Immediately, her knife was on the stool and she was kneeling beside me. "Hey," she said, pushing me down into the hay bed. "Don't yeah try to get up just yet, yeah were pretty hurt."

At that moment, light shined through the single window in the hut onto the girl—Elaine. Despite her disgruntled hair, her ragged clothes, and her mud stained face, she was a pretty girl. Beneath the grime—there was a faint darkness in her eyes. I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe it was a spark of determination. Maybe I was delusional and making things up. Or maybe she was hiding something from me.

But I would find out everything: what happened to me and Narnia?

Narnia. I sighed. I couldn't remember anything. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that I couldn't shake. It was like someone had died, but I couldn't remember who, when, or where. It was unnerving.

"Are yeah ok?" Elaine was sitting on the ground, her hands rhythmically stirring the herbs again.

"Oh, just fine." I adjusted my position in the hay.

"I don't believe yeah."

My eyes to diverted to the ceiling. "Well, I suppose getting stabbed in the chest doesn't qualify me as ok. That is what happened, isn't it?"

"I don't know, my father found yeah lyin' in the forest. But, he said it looked like a knife wound."

"Oh." She had to know more, I decided. "And that's it."

"Yes."

I sighed. She was not helping me remember. "And who are you?"

"Elaine—Elaine Kieran of Calormen."

Calormen. She was of Calormen, which explained a lot. She was poor, which automatically meant she hated the rich—such as the King of Narnia. "Well, its good to meet you, Elaine Kieran. Thank you for being so _helpful."_

"No trouble." She had stopped stirring, the pot was placed on the mustard colored chair as a table.

"And I suppose you know that I'm Edmund Pevensie, King of—"

"I know who yeah are."

I blinked. "And I you've grown up to hate people like me—"

Thump. A noise had come from outside.

"Be quiet." She whispered, making her way to the molded window. She looked out for several minutes, her eyes flitting back and forth. Ever so often, she would melt into the corner, but most of the time she watched.

I just laid there, feeling like a helpless idiot. After-all, I was lost Calormen and I had no recollection of it. If that didn't qualify as idiotic, I didn't know what did.

I was sure of one thing—Elaine knew something. It may not help me, but it was better than having zero clue what happened.

What felt like hours later, she tip-toed backwards and went back to her herbs. Plucking the bowl, she settled herself next to my hay patch once again.

"What was that all about?"

Elaine's cheeks reddened. "Oh, nothin' jus' some people passing."

"Oh really," I pushed my body to a sitting a position, with a tiny stab of pain. She glared at me, but it didnt't hurt nearly as much.

"I don't believe you."

Elaine cheeks seemed ro redden even more. "Yeah shouldn't be doin' that. If that wound opens up, I can't save yeah."

"Don't change the subject." I said. "You were about to tell me why you were watching the window like a hawk. Seriously, what can be so important that you make me stay silent, watch the window for 15 minutes, while standing as still as a statue."

Elaine sighed, her hands working faster on the herbs.

"Are you going to kill the herbs to death, Elaine?"

She stopped, looking at me straight in the eye. "Yeah don't know, do yeah?"

"Know what?" My heart beat in my chest. The sinking feeling was returning to my gut.

Elaine went to work again, but slower and more precise. I could hear the noise of wood stirring against the wooden bowl. Then, she set it down and wiped her hands on her gray pants. Her cheeks still red. "Yer from Narnia, right," she began.

"Yes."

"And yeah are King Edmund the Just."

"That would be me."

"Well, King Edmund, Narnia is in a bit a' trouble." I swallowed and she went on. Her eyes were wide, her voice almost as low as a whisper. "Narnia is at war—with Calormen."

Narnia at war? I swallowed the lump in my throat. Narnia was at war.

"Ever since the kings and queens disappeared, the General Maneshi took over. He says that Calormen killed the kings and queens of Narnia."

My head ached. It felt like someone was pounding me with a hammer—not a pleasant feeling.

I closed my eyes and the hut was gone. I saw the looks in the general's dark eyes, the mischevious grin, the sly way he slithered his way around. Then, there was a man with a scruffy beard talking. I couldn't hear what he was saying. Swords clashed, a narnian tunic was stabbed with blood. Then, I saw the face of Peter. He shouted furiously and slammed the door in my face.

My eyes opened. Sweat poured down my face. Narnia was in trouble. And if I don't remember what happened soon, Narnia would be no more.


	4. The Patient Treatment

**Chapter 3 -The Patient Treatment**

I stared at the plain piece of bread in my hand. It tasted like dried wood, but I wasn't complaining. I could not believe where I was sitting. I was in a hut. How I had gotten in the hut, I wasn't even sure? Don't get me wrong—in some ways, I enjoyed being given the sick patient treatment. I didn't have to get up. I didn't have to cook, clean, or be a helpful guest. I was ordered to lay in a bed and stare at the cobwebbed ceiling.

But that was the problem. I didn't have to do anything.

For the past few days, I had been stuck in a dark room where my only companions were spiders and that girl, Elaine—who was an entirely other problem.

I could not understand her.

In my opinion, she was the worst host I had ever seen. At Cair Paravel, our guests were treated of the utmost importance. They were given constant attention. In the hut, I felt more like a bed-ridden side thought.

Elaine was almost never in the she was, she handed me some bread or water and gallavanted in the corner. Then, she preceded to spend hours in silence crushing green leaves, which I assumed were herbs. If I tried to say something, she tended to divert the conversation to my silence. "Yeah can't get better until yeah rest. Just relax," she would say. Or on the off chance words came to her, she would ask, "Are you feelin' better?"

"Never felt better," was my usual response. The day we met was the longest conversation we ever had. Though I liked to think she was just bad at making conversation, she seemed like a rather social person to me, which was why I could not understand the silence. It was the way she asked the question that made me wonder why she was being so awkward.

It wasn't that I loved conversations in the least. But at the time it was my only entertainment and I was beginning to get rather bored.

I glared at the door hanging on its rusted hinges. Elaine was outside again. I assumed she was tending to those horses her father mentioned. It was my chance. Being cooped up in the hut hole was almost as bad as a palace dungeon. They were both dark, depressing, and boring.

I needed some fresh air to fill my lungs. Besides that, I needed to figure out what to do when I recovered. I had so many questions and so little time. It was clear that once I could walk on my own two feet, I was leaving for Narnia. My only problem was—I had no idea what to do from there.

And Narnia was at war with Calormen, which meant something bad must have happened in Narnia—and I could not remember what it was.

I sat up and planted my feet firmly on the ground. Even if didn't have any ideas—I couldn't stand it anymore in the dark chasm of depression.

I took a step to the right and pain poured into my chest. I clasped the door handle, keeping my body from falling onto the looming floor. My feet ached. They were definitely weak from the injury. With slow steps, I managed to get to the door hanging one of its rusted hinges. My hand haphazardly grabbed it and swung it open.

A wisp of fresh air filled my lungs. The view of Calormen made my mouth drop.

It was nothing like Narnia, but it was quite amazing in its own way. I had never been to this part of Calormen. Most of Calormen was desert, but in this area the fields were full of shining grass and forests that were higher and healthier than Narnian one's.

Several yards away was a stable painted in a subdued brown color. It was not meant to invite guests I supposed. It almost looked abandoned considering how ugly the stable was. The only indication it was still running was the horses 'yee-hawing' and Elaine carrying a tub of water.

Elaine's eyes narrowed on me. "What d'yeah think yer doin'?" She stormed over.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I replied, walking down the brown beaten path. "I'm taking a walk."

"But—but yer not well yet."

"I can't heal cooped up in that hut." I kept moving down the dirt path.

"Well, fine. If yeah want yer wound opened up again, be my guest."

To my surprise, Elaine went into a walk next to me with her eyes bulging in frustration, but she did not explode. Instead, she stared at the road.

I decided for the second time I didn't understand her. Our countries were at war and she was still tending to me like I was her second favorite pet—second, because her favorite was definitely the horses. She wasn't like most girls—most girls I could figure out in the first 5 seconds. But Elaine—she was different. She clearly wanted to me get better, but why? I was her enemy.

"So your—Elaine, right?" Maybe if I started talking an actual conversation would form—not that I was the best at converstions.

"Yeah."

I began. "I'm, well you already know me—"

She nodded. "Yeah, oh gracious majesty."

"Yes, well" I groaned. I found my hand rubbing the back of my neck. "Er...call me Edmund." Where did that come from? No one called me "Edmund" except my siblings.

Elaine gave me a curious look, but her eyes diverted back to the road.

"Er...so...do you just live here by yourself or...?" Yes, I had overheard her conversation with her father, but I didn't want to her to know that.

Elaine shrugged. "Well, my father an' I have been livin' here together for my whole life—almost."

The surroundings were beautiful, but I got the feeling in the fielded forests—their wasn't much company. "So you live in the middle of nowhere—you must have a party every evening."

She laughed, her green eyes sparkling. For the second time I noticed a dark shade in her eyes, like being happy only reminded her that it would not last long. The expression only lasted a moment and despire her mudded, torn, ragged clothes, she seemed mostly happy.

"At Cair Paravel," I said, "it feels like we have parties every night." My hand unceremoniously went to my neck again. What was it with this girl? I was more comfortable talking to her than ignoring the random party guests at the palace—which was one of my favorite pastimes.

"Down here, eh...down here we don't have anyone to have parties with." She paused. "Actually there isn't anyone around except me and my father." As if an afterthought, she mumbled. "That's the problem."

"Problem?"

Elaine's cheeks went beet red. "Oh...don't worry 'bout it...there's no problem. None at all."

I pulled up my puppy dog eyes. "Come on, good lady. You must tell me this problem, I'm quite curious now. "

"Forget 'bout it. And would you please stop callin' me good lady. I feel like an old maid."

"But, Miss Maid, you haven't told me the problem." I had been so bored for the past few days, teasing was a refreshing change.

"It isn't any of yer business."

"Well, that is quite true, but I am a king. As a king, it is my job to know about all problems within a certain radius, including in Narnia and Calormen."

Elaine glared, but her cheeks were unwaveringly red. I suspected she was hiding something. Maybe her problem wasn't a real problem at all, but either way I had a bad feeling that her father wasn't being entirely truthful.

"Well, if you won't tell me I'm just going to have to—"

My movement suddenly gave away and I found myself face down on the dirt. Luckily, nothing was broken. I heard a startled squeal from above and a moment later I Elaine was pulling me up and dragging me back to the house in a huff.

"What do yeah think yer doin?' Tryin' to kill yerself. Yer a king you can't die and just what exactly made yeah think yeah were in charge. Our countries are at war! As far as I'm concerned, yer the enemy."

Elaine kept pulling me—stumbling back to the house—her eyes had turned a furious shade of green. "Why don't you kill me then? After-all, I am your enemy and what good would it do to have the King of Narnia in Calormen."

She froze, her hands dropped. She had a faraway expression as if I made her remember some kind of terrible memory. Finally, she just shrugged. "I guess, I'm not that kinda girl."

"And your father," I prompted. I already knew the answer to the question, but I wanted to hear it from her.

"My father would kill you in a heartbeat."

The thought made me grin. "Well, alright then. Now, would you like some help with the horses. I know a thing or two from the Cair." I might not love being around Elaine, but she was very entertaining. I started walking toward the stables.

"Yer not concerned," she asked, bobbing her head over to me. "Because if I was yeah, I would be _terrified_. The horse could kick yeah in the stomach and yeah would fall over an' die. And yeah do wanna save yer country, right?"

I laughed. "Very funny. I think I'll take my chances."

I decided then and there I could be friends with her. She was definitely hiding something, but I would get to the bottom of it. It wouldn't take long.

We headed over to the stables,but before we reached there Elaine stopped, the color drained from her face.

There was a man standing several feet away. He had yellow rotting teeth and a sickening smile. By his his side was a dagger with a sharp curved point. His eyes went up down Elaine and my limp. I knew he was sizing us up—figuring out how much he could get away with.

"Miss Kieran, I see your father is not here." The man didn't sound Calormen, he had a different accent. A more familiar accent.

Elaine nodded. I supposed she wasn't the lying type.

"And I presume this is the king you've been hiding for quite some time now." His teeth glowed, glinting from the sun. "Well," he began strolling towards us like he was taking a walk in the garden. "I suppose this won't do. You see your father, my dear, is in my employer's debt and unfortunately—he is not here to repay it."

The tinge to his words reminded me of visitors back home. He was from Archenland. It seemed rather far to me. Strange.

"I have money for yeah," Elaine began.

"Yes, but you see, we're in a bit of a predicament. Your hiding an enemy of Calormen in your house. What do you think would happen if people found out? Hmm...well I suppose you already know. You would be put to death for treachery. Indeeed, I think the best way to keep things quiet would be to pay me double."

Elaine, who had seemed pretty put together a moment ago—had taken on a frozen fear. She was as a white as paste, but somehow I got the feeling she had many encounters with this man. She stood tall with eyes marked on target. The man was dangerously close. His eyes twinkling with a sick amusement.

I wanted to slam him into the ground and pulverize him to a pulp. However, their was no need to make an enemy unless I absolutely had too. I kept my toes loose just in case.

"Double it is," she said and handed him a pouch that was in her pocket.

The man opened the pouch and petted the coins with his finger. "Well, that would be quite enough for a regular payment, but this is not double."

Elaine, who had kept herself completely calm up to this point, cheeks went red—maybe it was a nervous reflex. "That was all of it, sir. My father will be back in 10 days. Yeah can have yer money then."

The man's smile widened. "Unfortunately, I cannot wait for ten days. I'm afraid my mouth gets the better of me. People are already curious about this young man you found in the forest. Yes, I need a bit more bribing."

My fists were shaking. This was man barking up the wrong tree. I swallowed the lump in my throat. He glanced at me briefly and his hand was rubbing her cheek like a slimy worm. "Their are other ways, you can repay your debt." He whispered.

Then, my fists took connected with his mouth. The way his eyes widened and his face plummeted to the ground made me smile inside. Looking back, I realize the stupidity of the move, but in the moment, it felt good. That man was barking up the wrong tree.

"Sir," I began. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. In ten days, she will have your money. Come back then! If I hear so much as one word of our secret, I will have the entire Narnian army hunting for you. And let met tell you, we will find you. It doesn't matter if it takes years." The man's lip trembled.

He was a coward. He just wanted to take advantage. I knew he would be back in ten days, but for now everything was safe.

The man scurried away like rat being chased by cat. I watched him with a small satisfaction. I imagined Elaine would be happy I took care of that good-for-nothing rat. Elaine wasn't so pleased.

She glared at me—I didn't get a 'thank you' or even so much as nod of encouragement. Instead, she yelled at me. "What do yeah think yer doin, now he's gonna tell the whole world yer here!"

Words failed me. My hand clutched to a newly throbbing chest. Black spots were dashing before my eyes. Before I knew what was happening, I was being dragged back into the house with Elaine grumbling. "I told yeah, yeah should've stayed inside."

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update. I had finals and then graduation. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! :)


End file.
